Genetic secrets
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Both Steve and Natasha have something in their blood that their enemies want and will do what it takes to get it from them. What will the Avengers do when two of their own are taken?
1. Chapter 1

**Genetic secrets**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Taking a small break to fix the bandages on his hands, Steve Rogers quickly glanced over to where he spotted Natasha Romanoff on the other side of the gym working out with small weights for her arms.

Turning back before she noticed, he finished rewrapping his hands and went back to the punching bag.

The soldier had been fasinated by the red haired spy since he first met her. She looked so young and full of energy and life. Yet she was just a few years younger than him. No one really knew what her true age was except for her but from what the captian could guess from different times she had spoken about he was at least twenty years older than her.

After working with Natasha for nearly a year and a half, Steve had become completly smitten with her. Something about her just captivated him. So many times he'd told himself to just ask her to dinner but he always backed out before he could even be in the same room with her in hopes of asking her.

He hated that he wasn't able to be at ease around women.

Other than the car ride with Peggy to the secret base for his transformation, Steve believed that the longest conversation he's had with a woman in this new era was when Natasha had asked if Coulson had asked for him to sign his vintage trading cards.

Over the near two years that they'd known each other, Steve liked to believe that he and Natasha had become good friends. Though most of the time they were around each other one or all of the Avengers was with them, he liked to believe that they got along very well.

Really, the only thing completely stopping him from asking Natasha out to dinner was that he wasn't sure how she felt about him.

He'd been filled in on the famous Black Widow when the team had just been starting out. She believed that love was only meant for children and most of the men who tried to 'court' her ended up six feet under.

He wasn't totally afraid of having the same fate as those men but Clint himself had told him that he should tread carefully around Natasha. Friend, teammate or otherwise.

The soldier came out of his thoughts when he lightly jumped in surprise when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned and spotted Natasha herself standing right behind him.

"Sorry. Didn't realize I snuck up on you." she said with a small smirk. "You've been going at the bag for a while. It looks like it's about to break."

Steve looked at the punching bag and noticed that sand was starting to leak out from the sides where he'd been hitting it. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"Sorry. Guess I was deep in thought." he said.

"Must have been." Natasha agreed. "I don't think I see you like that any other time. Anyway, I came over to tell you that it's time for lunch and you should take a break."

"Yeah. You're right." Steve said and began to remove the wrappings from his hands. "I didn't realize how hungry I am."

"Then you should know that Jarvis whipped something up and the others decided to split for some reason. So it's just going to be you and me for lunch."

"R-Really?" He asked, hoping she didn't notice his nervous stammer.

"Yep." She answered. "So go wash up and I'll met you in the dinning room."

"OK. See you in a while." he said as she left the gym.

When she was gone, he quickly huried back to his floor and to his suite. He always felt that Tony had overdone the style of his floor but then he felt that having an entire floor to himself was a little over the top. But Tony felt that it was nessessary. Saying that Steve Rogers, Captain America and leader of the Avengers, shouldn't live in a small apartment.

The captain went into his suite where he quickly showered and changed. He knew that it was just regular lunch with Natasha but he wanted to look nice.

They were all use to seeing him dress in the style that he grew up with so it wouldn't be surprising when he showed up wearing a button up shirt and khaki pants.

Making sure that his hair was combed nicely, Steve decided that he should get to the dinning room. He didn't like to keep people waiting. Especially a lady.

He'd kept one woman waiting and he lived with that guilt every day. There was no way that he was going to keep another waiting. Even if they weren't romantically involved.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"There you are." Natasha mused. "I was starting to think you might have gotten lost."

"That hasn't happened in a while." Steve replied with a smirk as Dummy appeared and placed a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table that was set only for two.

Being the gentleman that he is, Steve held out the chair for Natasha.

"We really do need to corrupt you a little." Natasha said with a smile as she sat down.

"Tony and Clint think the same." Steve said as he took his own seat. "Hasn't worked yet."

"I like that about you though." Natasha said. "You don't let them get to you. There needs to be more men like you in the world. "

"Shy and nervous around women?" Steve questioned.

"Have you noticed that you're not that way when you're Captain America?" Natasha asked in return.

"I'm not?"

"Nope. Maybe you should wear the uniform all the time." Natasha said as she began to fill her plate.

"I don't think I like that idea. I feel silly enough as it is." Steve said as he began to fill his own plate.

"I guess Coulson didn't consider your self-esteem when he helped design the suit." Natasha said as she cut her piece of meatloaf into smaller pieces.

"It's not that." Steve insisted. "Well, maybe a little. But it's actually very close to the costume I wore when I was with the USO tour. Really, the shield and fabric are the only differences."

"Well, Coulson is a huge fan of yours." Natasha said with a smirk. "He framed those cards you signed and has them hanging in his office."

Steve lightly chuckled as he remembered the day he'd finally signed the trading card collection that Phil Coulson had built over the years. He'd been glad to know that the blood on them hadn't been real and hadn't damaged the cards.

The senior agent had been very excited as he watched Steve sign card after card until they were all done. To be honest, Steve wasn't sure he'd wanted to know there were that many cards made about him.

The soldier and spy looked up when they heard Dummy and saw the robot place a bottle of champagne on a tray with two champagne glasses. It placed the tray on the table before rolling off somewhere else.

"I think Dummy is trying to say something." Natasha said.

"Or he's been around Stark too much." Steve replied with a smirk as he took the bottle and glasses.

"Tony did build him when he was a teenager. So, yeah, I would say that he's been around Stark too much." Natasha said as Steve popped open the bottle and poured the amber liquid into their glasses. "Either way, it's on Stark. This is a pricy bottle."

"I think he just likes to brag." Steve said as he put the bottle down.

"Still, it's all on him." Natasha said and raised her glass. Steve smiled and copied her actions. "Here's to a, for once, peaceful lunch."

"Cheers." Steve said as they clicked their glasses and took a sip of their drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha found herself sitting alone in the living room curled on the couch with a book in her hands.

Lunch with Steve had ended a little over an hour ago. It had been wonderful. Just sitting together while they ate without any kind of disturbance.

The spy found it difficult to concenrate on the book she was trying to read because her mind kept returning to Steve. Although she had denied it at first, she knew she was completely smitten with the soldier.

It was hard not to be. His perfect blond hair, his innocent baby blue eyes and the face of a angel on Earth.

Natasha closed her book, put it to the side and laid down on the couch. She then wondered if Steve's complete version of the super soldier serum was anything like hers in terms of aging.

The serum that she'd been given was the closest that anyone had ever come to in recreating Dr. Erkine's version of the super soldier serum and hers had kept her young and agile throughout the years.

She never told anyone her real age, and she wasn't planning to any time soon, but she was almost over seventy years old. She was the second oldest in the group. Though technically third since Thor was actually older than all of them but no one really knew what his age would be in Earth terms.

They had debated it once but only came close to somewhere in the area of the late twenties or early thirties. The debate had been cut short because of a mission in Peru. Even in Earth terms, Thor was younger so that still left Steve as the oldest.

She wondered how he handled the thought. Though he still held his twenty three year old appeareance, in reality he was close to pushing ninty five. An age number not many got to enjoy.

Natasha opened her eyes and realized that the light was dimmer and something warm was drapped over her. Quickly, she realized that she had somehow fallen asleep without noticing and a blanket had been placed over her.

Since the others were still gone, she knew it had to have been Steve. Even with the others around, he was the only one kind enough to make such a caring gesture.

Speaking of which, how did he get the blanket on her without her noticing?

_He'd make a great spy._ Natasha thought as she sat up with the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders.

An early winter had decided to show up and it made things seem a little cooler than normal. Luckily, Jarvis seemed to pick up on her thoughts since she heard the hum of the heater come to life.

After being away from Russia for so long, she had started getting use to the climate difference. It wasn't really a big deal but she didn't want to lose her connection to her homeland.

She would have to make a trip there soon.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts and she looked to the side to see Steve appear.

"You're awake." he mused.

"Yeah and thanks for the blanket." Natasha said.

"You're welcome." Steve said with a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. "I just...walked in here and I saw that you were cold. So naturally, I just..."

"Thanks though." Natasha said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Steve said with a shy smile. "So...I got a call from Bruce a few minutes ago. They're going to be staying out later than they planned."

"Tony and Clint?" Natasha guessed with a smirk.

"Yep." Steve answered with his own smirk.

"Good for us. We get the whole tower to ourselves." Natasha mused. "We could really cause some chaos if we wanted."

Steve rolled that thought over. He normally wasn't one for pranks but with Natasha's help he could really put the others through some stress.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Remember Jarvis, I still remember all those codes. I could really give you a serious virus if you rat us out." Natasha said as Steve closed the door to Clint's suite.

_"I will remain silent, Ms. Romanoff."_ Jarvis vowed.

"Good." the spy said happily then turned to Steve. "Let's celebrate as we wait for the big moment."

Steve nodded and followed Natasha back to the living room where she quickly made up two drinks.

"Here's to a wonderful prank that will leave us champions." Natasha said.

"Cheers." Steve said as they clicked their glasses and quickly drank their drinks. He let out a sigh as the liquid burned his throat. "What kind of drink is this?"

"A special Russian mix I made up a few years ago." Natasha answered. "Like it?"

"It's good. Strong."

"I know. Clint nearly lost it the first time I made him try it." Natasha said as she sat next to Steve on the bar stool. "Did you drink much during the war?"

"Not really." Steve answered. "The Commando's tried to get me to drink whenever we were in small towns. I would every now and then but since I couldn't get drunk I didn't see much of a reason to drink."

"I can't imagine not being able to be affected by alcohol." Natasha said. "It allows me to be able to get over certain things."

"I have to deal with mine head on." Steve said as he traced the top of his glass with a finger. "I tried to drink myself under the table after the mission where we lost Bucky. But that didn't work. I must have drank neraly half of the bars bottles. Didn't get so much as lightheaded."

"I heard about that mission." Natasha said. "Sergeant Barnes was a very brave man."

"I still have no idea why someone like him would want to be friends with a sick little guy like me. Or why he would try to set me up on so many blind dates." Steve said.

"The dates, I think may have been because you were the only single man in New York after everyone else was shipped off. Maybe he didn't want you to be lonely. As for the friend part...I think it was because you're the best kind of friend anyone could ask for."

Steve looked up at Natasha who gave him a small smile and placed her hand over his. He turned his hand so that he was able to told hers.

The soldier still wasn't totally sure what his relationship with Natasha was. There were many times that it seemed like Natasha didn't even know his name but then there were times like this when it seemed like she thought of him as her best friend in the world.

Then she made signs that she was interested in him and he wasn't sure how to react to it. He knew how he felt toward the Russian spy before him but he never knew how she felt.

He wanted to ask her and find out how she feels but he was afraid to ask and hear what she said. He knew that the worst she could say was that she didn't feel that way about him but he was still afraid to hear it.

He wasn't a stranger to rejection but it still hurt.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Hours later, Steve was watching a reality show and trying to figure out what the big deal about it was when the door to the living room opened and in walked the four Avengers that had been gone all day.

"Cap!" Clint announced with a large sloppy smile. "We missed you."

"Are you drunk?" the soldier asked knowingly.

"Very." The archer answered with the same enthusiasm before collapsing face first onto the couch.

"Where were all of you?" Steve asked as he turned off the tv.

"We were all over the place." Tony answered. "It was fun taking Thor to the zoo."

"I find Midgardian animals enchanting." Thor said. "They are so small compared to the creatures in Asgard."

"Then we ate out and went to a few places aftwards. As Barton can tell you." Tony finished. "Too bad you couldn't have come with us."

"I'm sure if you had _told_ me you were going, I would have." Steve said.

"So, how was your afternoon with Romanoff?" Tony asked, obviously trying to play innocent.

"Quiet."

"What?!"

"Tony," Bruce said. "Don't push it."

"Hey, they want each other but won't admit it. So it's up to us to make it happen." Tony declared.

"Natasha does not see me that way." Steve insisted. "I'm the last man she's want to be seen dating."

"That's a lie and you know it." Clint muttered into the cushion of the couch.

"It is not a lie." Steve said. "As Tony keeps pointing out, I'm an old fashioned guy. Not exactly the type that Natasha is looking for. The only thing that she and I have in common is the serum and that we're both older than we look."

"Have you hinted anything?" Tony asked.

"No."

"You really are in the dark."

Steve lightly glared at the genius but didn't say anything else. He knew this whole afternoon alone with Natasha had been their doing. Ever since his slip of saying that Natasha was the most beautiful woman he'd seen, the other men in the group, mostly Clint and Tony, had been doing anything they could to push the two together.

Steve kept telling them that Natasha wasn't interested in him but the men just ignored him and kept trying.

"You know what, I'm going to have to send you two on a private get away together." Tony said as he popped open a fresh bottle despite the fact that he was about to pass out.

"She won't agree to it." Clint said as he rolled himself onto his back. "Let's just lock them in a closet together."

"You do know that I could easily break it down." Steve reminded.

"Oh yeah." Clint said.

"Don't worry Capsicle. We'll get you two together soon." Tony vowed.

"I'd like to see that happen." Steve said in a joking manner although inside he was hoping that Tony would be right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Steve!"

The soldier lightly jumped when his name was shouted. He relaxed when he saw that it was Natasha.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he stood up.

"Just checking if you're hungry. I feel like cooking a big meal tonight. Something I haven't done in a while." Natasha answered as she made her way to the kitchen and began to pull out various ingredients. "Hope you like Russian food."

"I'll try anything." Steve said. "Need any help?"

"Well, I know it's a bit of a distance away but do you think you could go to the wine cellar and grab me a bottle of red wine?" Natasha asked as she began mixing things together to make something Steve was sure he'd never heard of.

"Of course. Be right back." he answered and quickly made his way to the elevator.

He stepped inside when the doors opened and pressed the button for the basement. Only the Avengers knew of Tony's secret wine cellar in the tower.

As the elevator slowly traveled down, Steve looked at himself in the reflective doors. He gave his hair a quick touch up and straightened his clothes a bit.

_I don't know why I'm trying._ he told himself as the elevator slowly came to a stop. _She's not interested in someone like me. Heck, back in my time our people weren't exactly best friends. But it wouldn't hurt I guess. I have been lonely ever since I found out I'm in a different time. I've been working on everything else. Why shouldn't I try to start dating?_

The doors opened and Steve made his way through what looked to be a regular basement. He came to a steel door that had a retnal scan. Keeping his eyes opened, the red light scanned his eye and a green light indicated clearance.

Opening the door, Steve walked into the large room that held various wines and spirits. As he began to search for the red wine, he noticed a few bottles of burbon and beer from his time. He smirked seeing how well in condition the bottles were. He wondered if they tasted the same.

True he hadn't been much of a drinker, he did have a few drinks when he was around the Commando's. Some of the bottles that Tony had in this cellar were some that he had drank during the war.

Spotting a bottle of red wine, Steve collected it and left the cellar. Once he was back in the elevator, he gave himself another look over. When the elevator stopped and he exited it, a scent right away filled his nose and made his mouth water.

"That was quick." Natasha noted as he made his way to the kitchen.

"With no one else using the elevator, it was a quick job." Steve mused as he placed the bottle on the counter. "That smells great."

"Good." Natasha mused as she stirred something in a pot. "I made enough to satisfy you _and _Thor."

"That may be a little too much for just the two of us, won't it?"

"Once you taste this I don't think that will be a problem." Natasha said. "Mind setting the table? Food's almost ready."

"Sure."

The soldier began to gather the plates and untensils needed for their dinner. He began to quickly set the table as Natasha finished up the last dishes. Just as he finished the table, Natasha began to put the hot dishes on the table on protective coasters.

Steve took a whiff of the food and felt his stomach growl. He blushed when he heard Natasha lightly chuckle, having heard his stomach.

"Sorry." he said.

"I find it flattering that someone thinks my cooking seems appetizing." she replied.

"It looks and smells wonderful." Steve said and placed the bottle of wine on the table.

"Well, it's ready. So let's eat." Natasha said with a smile and took her seat.

Steve sat down next to her and began to fill his plate after Natasha had filled hers. He took a bite of the stewed meat and let out a sigh.

"How is it?" Natasha asked.

Steve swallowed the bite and smiled at her.

"This is the best stew I've ever had in my life." he answered honestly. He smirked a little when he saw what looked like a blush appear on Natasha's face. He didn't think he'd even see her face get red when they were in a battle.

He decided to spare her any embarrassment and turned back to his goulash. Acting like as if he didn't notice her being flattered by his statement. He continued to eat spoonfuls of the stew until his bowl was empty and then he set to work on eatting his plate filled with food.

"I've never seen anyone eat my cooking like this before." Natasha said.

"Really?" Steve asked sounding surprised. "They have no idea what they're missing then."

Natasha lightly smiled before returning to her meal. She was very please to see Steve return for seconds and even a small third.

No one ever ate her cooking like this. She knew that it couldn't just be his metabolism.

They finished their meal before moving to the couches with cups of coffee.

"I think I gained ten pounds." Steve said as he sat down. "I won't be able to get up now."

"If anything, you only gained one pound." Natasha said. "You have no idea how jealous I am of the fact that you don't ever have to worry about your weight."

"I thought your serum keeps you in the same shape like mine does."

"It does but if I do go a certain time without working out then I do put on a little weight."

"Before I became Captain America, my weight was something to be concerned about." Steve said. "The doctor's kept telling me that I needed to gain ten pounds, fifteen pounds, but it wasn't possible. I either couldn't afford to eat that much food or I just couldn't keep it on."

"What was the most you weighed before getting the serum?"

"Ninty...four pounds if I remember right." Steve answered. "I remember being happy when I saw that but the doctor said I still needed more weight."

"I saw a photo of you before getting the serum." Natasha said. "I thought you looked cute."

Steve lighty blushed and Natasha wasn't sure if it was from getting a compliment about his former appearance or from knowing she had seen what he looked like before he became the living example of physical perfection.

Probably from both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha was quietly walking down the hall trying to think of something to do. The men had gathered in one of Tony's bar room claiming they needed some 'male bonding' which left her all by herself for the day.

She had many days like this before she became part of the team but now it was just plain lonely and boring.

A smirk came to her face as an idea came to mind. Since she was a spy, she decided to see if she could listen in on the guys without being caught or see how long it would take for them to notice she was there.

Deciding to use Clint's favorite method of sneaking around, Natasha found the closest air vent and easily climbed in. Using a mental map she had memorized, Natasha quickly found her way to the men's bar room.

"_...taking too long to do it_." Tony's voice declared.

"_I am not!_" Steve replied.

_"You are too."_ Tony said. _"If you don't say something now, this chance is going to go by you and you'll regret it."_

_"Don't you think I already learned that lesson?!"_

_"I hate to admit it Cap but Stark has a point."_ Clint said. _"She's a person you don't want to keep waiting. For anything. I learned that the hard way once. Never late for anything again after that day."_

Natasha's curiosity grew, wondering who they were talking about.

_"Steve, take it from me, don't waste your chance to ask her out."_ Bruce said. _"You may never have another chance like this again or someone else is going to get to her first. With her looks, that might happen sooner than you'd expect."_

_"But I wouldn't know what to say to ask her."_ Steve said. _"Do I just walk up to her and ask her to be mine or what?"_

_"You really are clueless when it comes to women, aren't you?"_ Clint asked.

_"He at least has manners and pays attention to them."_ Bruce said calmly.

There were voices of agreement from the other men and Natasha mentally chuckled to herself. Out of all of them, Steve really was the only one that paid attention to what a woman was saying and he didn't let himself get distracted by their looks or manners.

_"We're just saying, do it now before she ends up with someone else."_ Tony lightly stated.

_"I know I should but...I just don't seem like the kind of guy she would want."_ Steve said. _"I'm too old fashioned."_

_"Yes, you are,"_ Tony said. _"But a lot of ladies are looking for that nowadays since a lot of men are turning into pigs. Glad I'm not like that."_

Natasha listened as the other men called Tony out on his last statement. It was killing her not knowing who it was that caught Steve's attention.

This woman certainly had to be something special to have caught the attention of Steve Rogers. But it brought up the question of how he met her.

Steve didn't get out very much. Missions were really his only excuses for ever leaving the tower, his apartment, the helicarrier or SHIELD base.

That meant the woman he's fallen for has to be someone close to SHIELD and their work as Avengers.

_"How about we give you some lessons on asking a girl out?"_ Tony offered.

_"He won't learn anything if it's coming from us."_ Bruce said.

_"I agree."_ Clint said.

_"Alright then. I'll ask Pepper if she can come by and give Capsicle pointers on asking a girl out. Maybe then he can learn the '_proper'_ way of doing it."_

_"He'll definatly learn something from Pepper." _Clint stated. _"Wish you could Tony."_

_"Hey!"_

Natasha decided she heard enough and began to make her way out of the vents by heading to her room. The whole conversation the guys had sparked her interest but also made her jealous.

Just who was this woman that Steve was interested in?

Natasha didn't feel right about it. The thought of Steve being with another woman made her feel trigger happy.

Maybe doing her own interrogation would make Steve loosen his tongue on the name of the girl he was interested in.

She could only hope that the name she heard was her own.

_._

_._

_Don't worry. The action is going to start in the next chapter. Promise._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _To _H (guest)_. Sorry it took so long for an update. This chapter is dedicated to you._

.

.

Steve slowly walked down the sidewalk to his apartment. The cool night air nipped at his cheeks and nose, turning them a light shade of pink but not bothering him temperature wise since his body temperature was a little higher than that of regular people.

The entire conversation that he had with Clint, Bruce and Tony was still replaying in his head. He wasn't sure if he could be able to follow their advice and just ask Natasha out.

Everything about her just captivated him. Her personality, her beauty, the way she could hold herself in a fight, her intellect...

He was the exact opposite of her and, in his mind, that made him the last person she would want to be with.

The super soldier came to his apartment building and walked up the five flights of stairs to his floor. Unlocking his door, he walked inside and shut the door, glad to be back somewhere that was familiar.

He would accept Tony's offer to live in the tower but he still wasn't use to all of this new century technology and luxury. With his upbringing, it was all so new and strange to him.

It seemed like a world that he should never have come into contact with. But at the same time he felt lucky to be able to see this new century.

Many conversations between him and the Howling Commando's had been wondering what the future would be like.

Dugan had kept saying things like Howard's flying car might work and be everywhere one day. Steve hated to think how upset his friend would be if he knew that flying cars never happened.

The soldier locked the front door and made his way into his bedroom. He lightly sighed at how simple his apartment is. He could easily find his way through it while wearing a blindfold.

Maybe Tony was right about him being average in life style.

But this was what he was raised with and it was all he knew until the day he first set foot inside Stark Tower. Needless to say, he had to pinch himself a few times. Especially when Jarvis started talking.

He still wasn't sure if he was use to the idea of an invisible computer butler that could basically see everything going on in the tower and do other tricks that Steve would rather not know about.

His thoughts quickly returned to Natasha and it caused him to smile.

They had gotten close lately and he was enjoying it very much. He was starting to wonder if it would be a bad idea to ask her on a date.

He really believed that Natasha might be his second chance at love but he's heard her thoughts about the topic. That love is for children. He believed that she said that because she didn't get to have a normal childhood.

Maybe he could get her to see differently.

_Tap._

The soldier froze as his hand gripped the knob to his bathroom. He was the only person in the apartment so the sudden noise put him on high alert.

Keeping still, Steve kept his hearing sharp and tried to tell if there was someone else in his home.

Not hearing anything but still cautious, the soldier quietly left his bedroom and went back to the main area of the apartment. He looked around the living room, dinning area and kitchen.

All three area were visible but there were a few shadows to hide in.

Slowly, he moved toward those shadows and checked every spot. Soon, he found nothing. Not a sign of anyone else being in his apartment.

_Maybe it was the neighbors._ Steve thought as he relaxed. _Certainly wouldn't be the first time I heard something strange._

Just as he turned around, he felt a white hot pain shoot through his body. His hairs on his beck and arms stood up and he felt a burning sensation throughout his chest.

It stopped but the pain lingered greatly and it caused him to fall to his knees and finally collapse entirely.

His breath hitched each time he inhaled and exhaled. It wasn't every day something could take down Captain America.

As his vision started blurring and heavy black combat boots appeared before him, Steve knew that he was in a situation where someone knew enough about Captain America to be able to bring him down.

Maybe a situation he may not even get out of.


End file.
